


Still think of me the way you've come to think of me - Traduction

by Strangeskulll



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley remembers the Fall, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeskulll/pseuds/Strangeskulll
Summary: Quand Crowley se réveille au milieu de la nuit après avoir rêvé de sa Chute, il cherche du réconfort auprès d’Aziraphale.





	Still think of me the way you've come to think of me - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still think of me the way you've come to think of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877761) by [Raven_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Song/pseuds/Raven_Song). 

Crowley se réveilla avec un cri.

Un cri qui déchirait sa gorge à présent douloureuse. Les ténèbres qui l’entouraient étaient absolues et impitoyables. Les ombres l’écrasaient et l’étouffaient jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse brusquement plus respirer. Il tâtait les draps du bout des doigts, alors ses ailes se débattaient jusqu’à ce qu’il se libère des entraves du tissu et se redresse.

Il voulait se recroqueviller, s’enrouler tel le serpent qu’il était, jusqu’à ce que ça s’arrête, peu importe quoi. Il avait besoin de courir, de foncer dans les rues à une vitesse infernale en prétendant que le battement dans sa poitrine était dû à l’adrénaline de la conduite de sa Bentley et non à cause d’un cauchemar. Les démons ne faisaient pas de cauchemars ; c’était réservé aux humains. Il devait s’échapper de cette sensation et de ces pensées à tout prix.

En inspirant une brève respiration pour tenter désespérément de calmer son cœur battant, Crowley sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses joues. Ses doigts tremblants confirmèrent que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Il devait agir. Il avait besoin d’aide. Il avait besoin –

Crowley se précipita dans son lit et jura quand sa main heurta une surface dure en bois. Les démons n’étaient pas aveuglés par l’obscurité comme ces simples mortels. Ils résidaient dans les ombres et étant des êtres occultes leur vision nocturne était parfaite. Mais dans sa hâte, et peut-être à cause des larmes, Crowley n’y voyait rien. Il fouilla sa table de chevet à tâtons jusqu’à ce que sa main se referme sur son portable. En un clic l’appel était lancé. L’air semblait se tendre tandis que la sonnerie s’éternisait, se figeant dans la gorge de Crowley alors qu’il haletait.

« Crowley ? » La voix d’Aziraphale remplit la pièce, si familière et si lointaine. Le soulagement submergea le démon tel un raz-de-marée. Il y eut un bruissement de l’autre côté de la ligne. Le frottement du papier sur du bois. « Mais pourquoi donc m’appelles-tu à une heure pareille ? Si c’est pour t’aider pour une quelconque tentation, je ne peux pas. J’ai deux douzaines de livres à mettre en rayon avant l’ouverture demain. Tu sais à quel point c’est compliqué de travailler quand des clients tournent en rond et mettent le bazar partout. »

« Aziraphale j’ai besoin – je ne peux pas. Oh mon dieu. » La voix bégayante de Crowley se brisa quand un sanglot le déchira.

« Crowley ? Qu’y a-t-il ? Tout va bien ? » La panique teinta la voix de l’ange, ce qui arracha un léger gémissement des lèvres du démon.

« Mon ange, s’il te plaît. J’ai besoin de toi. » C’est alors qu’il apparut en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules jusqu’à envelopper le démon pleureur. Les ténèbres furent repoussées et la terreur, contre laquelle il luttait, s’estompa alors que son ange le protégeait. Crowley prit une profonde respiration et inspira l’eau de Cologne d’Aziraphale. Son souffle se stabilisa et son pouls ralentit. Ça ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes pour se calmer mais il avait l’impression que des siècles s’étaient écoulés.

« Oh mon cher, » apaisa l’ange, en tenant fermement Crowley. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas respirer. » Le démon pressa une main sur sa poitrine. « Je dormais, et puis je criais. J’ai rêvé. » Aziraphale fronça les sourcils sous la confusion.

« De quoi, mon cher ? »

La réponse de Crowley fut à peine plus audible qu’un chuchotement.

« La Chute. » Il enfouit sa tête contre le torse d’Aziraphale, cachant son visage baigné de larmes de la vue de son ange. Ils en parlaient très rarement. Ce n’était pas un souvenir agréable après tout, et Aziraphale savait qu’il ne valait mieux pas poser de questions. La douleur et la trahison faisaient toujours aussi mal après toutes ces années. Mais s’en souvenir était quelque chose de difficile. Ces jours douloureux avaient la méchante habitude de refaire surface quand on s’y attendait le moins. Aziraphale caressa les cheveux de Crowley. Son étreinte maintenait la nuit à distance, mais les souvenirs restaient présents, pénétrants et brûlants l’esprit de Crowley. Le sanglot haletant se transforma en un sifflement de détresse forcé entre ses dents.

« Respire » murmura son ange, en n’interrompant jamais ses bons soins. « Tu n’as pas à parler. Respire, c’est tout, voilà. » Il cajola patiemment le démon, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de retour à la réalité, avec des caresses douces, des mots apaisants et avec tout l’amour d’un ange.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un long moment. Aziraphale serrait toujours fort le démon.

Crowley prit finalement la parole en premier.

« Je rêvais que j’étais de retour. Quand le Tout-Puissant m’a banni. » Aziraphale ne dit rien et continua simplement de caresser les cheveux du démon. « Tout ce que j’avais fait c’était de poser des questions. J’avais demandé pourquoi les humains recevaient un traitement spécial ; pourquoi l’univers était si vide de vie pour le bien de cette seule planète ; pourquoi l’ornithorynque était si bizarre. Ce genre de chose. Lucifer m’avait encouragé. Ce n’était pas étonnant. Je posais des questions que personne d’autre n’osait poser, par peur. Je n’en avais aucune idée. » Crowley déglutit.

« Le pire était son calme. Il n’y avait aucune colère, absolument aucune émotion. Seulement une indifférence froide. Comme si je n’étais rien pour Elle. J’ai supplié pour Son pardon. J’ai imploré à genoux de rester, que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Et Elle ne m’a même pas répondu. » Aziraphale fronça légèrement les sourcils et plissa son nez d’une manière que Crowley aurait trouvé adorable s’il n’était pas secoué.

« J’étais au fond de la foule. » dit doucement l’ange. « Je n’ai pas vu grand-chose. »

« Gabriel était là. Michel aussi. C’est eux qui ont fait respecter Sa volonté. Les Archanges. Mes propres frères et sœurs ont accompli l’acte. J’avais tenté de les raisonner, de leur rappeler que j’étais leur frère. On avait sculptés des nébuleuses et des planètes ensemble. Ils n’arrêtaient pas d’avancer. Me faisant reculer jusqu’au bord du Paradis. Quelqu’un m’avait poussé. Je ne me souviens pas qui. Et ensuite j’ai chuté. Je dévalais l’atmosphère en direction de l’Enfer. Mes belles ailes brûlaient et se noircissaient ; tout ce que je pouvais voir était le Paradis qui s’effaçait alors que je m’éloignais. Je heurtais le sol et je ressentais une douleur comme jamais auparavant. Chaque once de mon être se noircissait et rougissait ; chaque os de mon corps semblait s’être brisé. Je me retournais et je voyais mon reflet dans une flaque boueuse. Je regardais mes yeux changer. Mes pupilles se fendaient pendant que mes iris devenaient jaunes. Mes ailes se consumaient dans mon dos et je pleurais. J’étais hideux, mon Ange. »

Les mains d’Aziraphale se resserrèrent un instant. Il ne dit toujours rien. Le démon continuait de parler, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche.

« Autour de moi, les autres Déchus criaient. Les uns après les autres, on a perdu notre part céleste. On est devenu des monstres. Des _démons_. Je voulais me cacher le visage, alors je me suis transformé en serpent. Et je suis resté comme ça jusqu’à, eh bien, jusqu’à notre rencontre. »

Aziraphale hésita un instant avant de tourner Crowley vers lui avec précaution. Une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

« Crowley. Mon cher. Tu n’es pas hideux. Regarde-toi. » Il prit en coupe le visage du démon. « Je n’ai jamais vu une créature plus magnifique que toi. Et je ne pense pas que tu te sois trompé. Poser des questions n’est pas un crime, c’est humain. Toi et moi, on a toujours été trop différents pour le Paradis et l’Enfer. Ce n’est pas mal. C’est assez poétique, je trouve. L’Adversaire t’a envoyé tenter l’humanité et le Tout-Puissant m’a envoyé les protéger. On est au final plus humains que tout ce qu’ils auraient pu prévoir. »

Un faible sourire réussit à apparaître sur les lèvres de Crowley. « Je suis un démon. On ne fait pas de poésie. » Aziraphale fit un large sourire en retour.

« Evidement. Et la musique, alors ? Je pourrais être la poésie et toi tu pourrais, oh comment on appelle ça ? Pas le bebop, l’autre… »

« Le rap ? »

« Oui, c’est ça ! Je suis la poésie et tu es le rap. » Crowley secoua la tête et son sourire s’élargit. Comment quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent qu’Aziraphale pouvait être à ce point terriblement dépassé ? « C’est bon de te voir sourire. » lui dit Aziraphale. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, » répondit Crowley avec sincérité. « Merci d’être venu. Err, pour ton aide. »

« Je viendrais toujours quand tu m’appellera. Quand tu as besoin d’aide ! Je viendrais toujours quand tu auras besoin d’aide. On est amis depuis six mille ans, après tout. Et tu m’as bien sauvé de ce mauvais pas à Paris. Et pendant le Blitz avec ces Nazis espions… »

« J’ai compris, Aziraphale, » lui sourit Crowley. « Tu es toujours là pour moi et je serais toujours là pour toi. C’est comme ça que ça marche. Nous deux contre le reste du monde. »

Aziraphale aperçut une lueur dans les yeux de Crowley, une qu’il avait eu la chance de voir une seule fois auparavant. C’était le regard que le démon avait eu dans sa voiture après l’Apocalypse évitée. Un regard d’amour. L’ange se racla la gorge et réarrangea son nœud papillon, échappant soigneusement au regard de Crowley.

« J’ai une question, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu n’as pas à me répondre bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas faire empirer les choses en étant trop curieux comme je le suis d’habitude et – » Aziraphale secoua la tête et réessaya, en se triturant les mains. « Avant ton, tu vois, avant la euh, » sa voix diminua jusqu’à n’être qu’un chuchotement. « _La Chute_. Je me demandais quel était ton nom. Crawly n’est pas vraiment un nom très angélique, et tu vois, j’aurais pu te rencontrer. Tu sais, au Paradis. Ou j’aurais au moins pu entendre parler de toi. » Le sourire de Crowley vacilla juste un instant. Il inclina la tête, avec un air de serpent, examinant Aziraphale avant de répondre.

« Mon nom était Raphael. » Aziraphale le fixa du regard.

« Comme, _l’Archange_ Raphael ? Tu étais un vrai archange ? Et tu n’as jamais pensé à me le dire ? »

« Je, euh, je ne pensais pas que c’était important. Il a peut-être été moi autrefois, mais je suis Crowley maintenant. Si ça te rend mal à l’aise, je comprends. » Crowley allait partir, quand les mains d’Aziraphale se resserrèrent sur les siennes.

« Ça ne me met pas mal à l’aise. Je suis juste stupéfait, c’est tout. » Aziraphale donna une pression aux mains de Crowley pour le réconforter. Le démon se détendit quelque peu. Une légère expiration ; la tension quitta ses épaules. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’arrêter, Aziraphale s’entendit dire, « cela explique pourquoi tu es si beau. »

« Beau ? » Une vague de crainte glaciale envahit Aziraphale.

« C’est euh, n’y pensons plus. Tu dois te reposer. Endors-toi, Crowley. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
